Réflexion Nocturne
by La Succube
Summary: OS. Gauvain réfléchit -oui ça lui arrive- sur sa relation avec Yvain. "L'amour inavoué est le pire des maux" MAJOR ANGST. Version améliorée. YvainGauvain, yaoi / slash.
1. Réflexion nocturne

**Titre :** Réflexion Nocturne

**Timeline :** Aucune idée... entre leur affectation à la Tour et la formation de leur clan.

**Pairing : **Mevanwi x Démétra

* * *

><p>Tour de Guet  Intérieur-Jour

Des légers ronflements résonnent dans la pièce.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Yvain de Carmélide dort profondément, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. A quelques centimètres de lui, son meilleur ami est étendu, la respiration imperceptible, si ce n'est ses yeux fermés, on jurerait qu'il feint le sommeil. Yvain émet un grognement sourd, et lui tourne le dos, involontairement. Quelques secondes passent.

Lentement, avec hésitation, Gauvain d'Orcanie ouvre les yeux. Il feignait donc le sommeil... Je note...

Avec la même lenteur, il tourne son regard vers l'endormi à ses côtés. Ses pensées d'apprenti poète se tournent immédiatement vers les implications romantiques que pourrait posséder cette phrase. Étrangement, ses pensées sont claires et logiques, sa poésie évolue très littérairement quand il s'agit d'Yvain. Bien loin des stupidités habituelles. Son oncle serait fier s'il savait.

Non. Il ne le serait sans doute pas. Il serait plutôt totalement exaspéré de voir que les pensée du jeune homme se perdent à des choses si futiles. Si vaines. Si inacceptables.

Contrairement à ce que ses actions laissent paraître, Gauvain n'est pas stupide. Pas totalement. Il est parfaitement conscient que ses sentiments pour son éternel compagnon dépassent de loin l'amitié. Il sait aussi que ceux-ci ne seraient jamais acceptés. Les bribes d'informations qu'il a retenu du Père Blaise confirme à demi-mots que l'ère chrétienne n'est pas des plus tolérantes. Il a aussi vu l'espèce de nain taré, habillé de noir, hurlant des « AU BUCHEEEEEEEEEE ! » à tout bout de champs.

Bûché... C'est sans doute là qu'il finira si il est percé à jour. Au mieux par les celtes. Au pire par Léodagan...

Gauvain frissonne. Le père de son ami le terrifie depuis toujours. Sa mère n'en parlons pas. Et si jamais ils s'apercevaient de quelque chose, il était mort. Littéralement.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. Il a encore moins de doute sur la réaction de ses propres parents. Il n'en dit rien, mais il partage sans réserve les avis peu flatteurs sur ses géniteurs. Loth d'Orcanie est un magouilleur à la limite du pathologique, prêt à tout pour une once de pouvoir ou de richesse. Anna de Tintagel une salope acariâtre et aigrie, avec un sérieux complexe d'œdipe. Mais ce sont ses parents. Même si il ne serait sans doute jamais venue au monde si on leur avait laissé le choix. Et il les aime, alors que ses seuls vrais modèles sont Sire Arthur et Seigneur Bohort, et que son amour filial leur est plutôt dévoué, à eux.

Sire Arthur... Quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui confiait son secret ? Du dégout, sans doute... Non. Il le sait, il en a été témoin, son oncle ferme les yeux sur les amours de sa cour. Comme tout le monde, Gauvain a eut vent des rumeurs sur les Seigneur Bohort et Lancelot, et il sait que les seules remontrances faites sont sur la discrétion. De plus, à Rome, la pratique est courante, paraît-il.. Son oncle, s'il n'avait pas goûté à ce fruit défendu, y avait probablement assisté.

Seigneur Bohort... Tant de rumeurs ont couru à son sujet, il semble être le confident idéal. Mais il est si traditionnel... Que ferait-il ? Son devoir serait d'en avertir le roi, et son élève ne pouvait se résoudre à lui imposer le dilemme cornélien entre devoir et sentiments, qui suivrait indubitablement...

Quand a en parler à Yvain lui-même... Un jour de hardiesse, il avait osé lui parler d'amour, et les réponses qu'il avait reçu étaient suffisante pour lui faire abandonner l'idée. Si le Prince de Carmélide pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un sentimentalisme, d'une sensibilité et d'une douceur touchantes, il possédait une piètre opinion des élans du cœur.

En même temps, ses modèles étant l'amour vache, possessif et haineux de Séli et Léodagan, la polygamie cynique d'Arthur, l'amour désespéré de sa sœur Guenièvre envers le-dit roi, la solitude de Lancelot, la femme fantôme de Bohort, le couple arrangé et à sens unique de Karadoc et Mevanwi et le cas Perceval perdu entre le Roi et sa boniche...

Non, le jeune homme ne comprendrait pas.

Gauvain soupire, puis retient son souffle alors que son ami se retourne bruyamment, craignant de l'avoir réveillé.

Un bras s'abat sans grâce sur sa couche, le coude pendouillant misérablement dans le vide séparant les lits.

Yvain émet un ronflement rassurant, et le jeune homme sourit, son regard noisette contemplant le visage paisible de celui qui partage sa vie, bien qu'en simple qualité d'ami. Ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur la bouche pleine de l'endormi, et son cœur manque un battement. Il hésite, se rapproche puis renonce finalement, honteux en sentant la dureté douloureuse qui lui brûle le bas-ventre tandis que ses yeux vagabondent malgré lui.

Il sursaute en sentant la main amorphe bouger vers son visage. Gauvain d'Orcanie agrippe son courage à deux mains, et ses lèvres effleurent doucement les doigts du jeune homme à ses côtés.

Bientôt, jure-t-il silencieusement, il ouvrira son cœur. Si ce n'est à lui, au moins à son oncle, mais il avouera son amour, et affrontera les conséquences.


	2. Adaptation !

**Attention à tous !**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce !**

**REFLEXION NOCTURNE **

**sera reprise en une fiction longue regroupant**

**divers couples (slash et femslash, majoritairement), **

**NOX – LES NOCTURNALES DE KAAMELOTT**

**Beware !**


End file.
